


Homosexuals

by Queer_And_Heere



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Gay Pride, Happy pride month, M/M, Modern AU kind of, Pride, Pride Parade, pride month, whizzer and marvin are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_And_Heere/pseuds/Queer_And_Heere
Summary: Marvin has never celebrated pride month, and Whizzer has never had good experiences with it. When a discussion about pride parades leads to them actually going, they both realize just how amazing the community really is.This is really fluffy.





	Homosexuals

"Hey Marv, have you ever been to pride?" Whizzer asked his boyfriend.

Marvin paused the movie they were barely watching and considered the question seriously. "No, I've never had the chance, I guess it took me a while to actually accept myself." He'd thought about going for a couple of years now, but he had never been that comfortable in his sexuality, not until he met Whizzer and realized what love is.

Whizzer turned toward the paused tv, thinking. "Have you ever been?" Marvin asked him.

Whizzer looked at him and grinned. "Yeah, a couple of times. Though I don't think I had as much fun as I could have." Each time Whizzer had gone, he went alone. The second time he went, he was harassed by a couple of homophobes, so he told himself he wouldn't go again until he had someone to come with him. 

"What was it like?" Marvin asked softly. He had unpaused the movie and now he lay in Whizzer's lap. They still weren't really paying attention to what they were watching. 

Whizzer started to absentmindedly run his fingers through Marvin's hair. He wanted to take Marvin to pride, and he wanted Marvin to have a better first experience than he did. So he decided to only tell Marvin the good things, and there were many. 

"It's beautiful. There are so many people just like us. And you can feel all the love and happiness in the air. Everyone is like a gigantic family, we're all connected." All of that was true. Everyone looked so happy to be there, they truly were proud of themselves, and it was so wonderful to witness. 

"That sounds amazing, we should go," Marvin said sleepily. He had started to doze off. Whizzer turned off the tv and carried Marvin to their bed. 

In the morning, Whizzer woke up early to get prepared. He had a long, special day planned for the two of them. "Come on Marvin get up. I have a surprise for you." Whizzer peppered small kisses all over Marvin's face and neck, trying to get him to wake up. 

Marvin laughed groggily and stretched. He kissed Whizzer and left to get ready. "What are you planning babe?" Marvin said.

Whizzer grinned and wrapped his arms around Marvin's waist. "It's a surprise, you'll see. Now go get in the car." 

Soon enough they were on the road toward New York City. "You need to keep your eyes closed silly," Whizzer said. "We're almost there." Marvin had a small inkling as to where they were going, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. 

The closer they got to the city, the more intense the rainbows got. Banners, balloons, clothes, and face paint. It was like a gay explosion. A couple more minutes, and they were in the center of it. 

“Marv you can open your eyes now, we’re here!” Marvin opened his eyes and was met with the sight of all those rainbows. It was beautiful, and it made him wonder why he had never done this before. 

They got out of the car and Whizzer watched Marvin marvel at it all. It was just as he had described. The happiness and feeling of family so evident. Marvin had never felt as accepted as he did at that moment. 

Whizzer took his hand and dragged him into the crowd. He pulled Marvin to him and kissed him passionately. A few of the couples around them cheered, feeling the spirit Pride instilled in them all. 

Marvin was in awe of everything and Whizzer wanted this experience to be absolutely perfect for him. “So, what do you think?” he asked Marvin. 

Marvin grinned, “it’s better than I had ever imagined.” They kissed again, and it felt like magic. Whizzer knew that this pride was going to be so much better than his other experiences because he could finally share it with someone he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month everyone! I had to write this to kick it off, it's just cute little modern Whizzvin AU. Hope all of you readers have an amazing pride.


End file.
